


Неприятная особенность

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Лично Гэвса вообще не парит то, что его почти всегда сносит в две стороны — секс или драка.Если его кроет, и не с кем подраться — он трахается. Так уж сложилось с лет с шестнадцати, и он привык так жить.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 21





	Неприятная особенность

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Есть вещи, которые Гэвин просто не в состоянии контролировать. Он слышал, что это может быть как-то связано с гормонами, но до тех пор, пока эта херня не мешает работе в полиции, он не особо-то хочет разбираться с ней. Лично Гэвса вообще не парит то, что его почти всегда сносит в две стороны — секс или драка.

Если его кроет, и не с кем подраться — он трахается. Так уж сложилось с лет с шестнадцати, и он привык так жить. Поэтому постоянные отношения всегда идут у него по пизде — в какой-то момент, как бы сильно он себя ни контролировал, его кроет. 

Кроет так, что остаётся выбирать ровно одно из двух, пока внутри всё подбирается, и адреналин бьёт в голову, отключая здравомыслие к хуям.

И это не преувеличение — Лесли, его последняя девушка, была настолько милой, что он неистово пытался держаться ради неё. «Никаких драк», — строго говорила она ему, латая сбитые кулаки. И, конечно, изменять ей было бы последним делом, ведь в постоянных отношениях такое обговаривают заранее.

И он не дрался целый месяц. Ходил, скрипя зубами, выбесил совершенно всех в участке, пока, случайно пересёкшись с командиром отряда особого назначения и по совместительству старым знакомым капитаном Алленом, не повздорил с ним. Признаться, Гэвин вообще не помнит, как оказалось так, что тот оттрахал его, прижимая к стене, заставляя сжиматься на своём члене и выбивая слёзы от восторга, хотя секс был потрясен. 

Лесли, конечно, не оценила того, что он так и не подрался, а факт, что его партнёром оказался представитель его же пола, как оказалось, не работает в противоположную сторону. Даже странно, ведь Гэвс точно был бы не против, переспи его девушка с какой-нибудь очаровательной дамой.

— Чёрт, — шипит Гэвин, кусает губу и жмурится, ёрзая на стуле. Внутри горячая игрушка, которая начинает медленно вибрировать, заставляя его всего содрогнуться от приятных ощущений и облизнуться.

«Долбанный Коннор», — думает Гэвс, делая тяжёлые вдохи и такие же глубокие выдохи. И стопудово ему бы это удалось лучше, если бы внутри уретры не было бы длинного бужа, который он даже вынуть не в состоянии. Игрушка, полностью подконтрольная Коннору и его желаниям, оканчивается кольцом, плотно охватывающим под уздечкой и стягивающим так, что снять её без ключа-сигнала невозможно. Впрочем, мочиться ему это не мешает — Гэвс пробовал, хотя любое возбуждение становится настолько острым, что он и впрямь готов подставиться кому угодно.

Словно в ответ на его мысли игрушка ударяет током, заставляя сжаться и снова подумать: «чёртов Коннор».

Телефон вибрирует смс-оповещением, и нужно всего лишь быстро скользнуть пальцем по экрану, чтобы возненавидеть своего парня ещё сильнее:

«Кажется, детектив, вы допустили ошибку в заполнении документа».

— Сука, — едва слышно выдыхает Гэвин и старается взять себя в руки, исправляя допущенный в заполнении отчёта косяк.

Это практически невозможно, но именно Коннор, с которым он умудрился и подраться, и потрахаться во время очередного приступа, стал следующим — и, похоже, последним любовником. Его партнёром. Парнем.

«У меня есть особенность, — предупредил тогда Гэвин на свою голову. — Меня переёбывает, и поэтому финалом каждых отношений становится или то, что я подерусь с кем-то, или то, что я поебусь. С кем-нибудь левым, само собой. И я нихуя не могу с этим сделать.»

«Это решаемая проблема», — за нежной улыбкой, посланной Коннором, было столько всего незаметного, о чём Гэвс даже подумать не мог. Например, пунктик на невероятном контроле.

Ток усиливается, желание кончить зашкаливает, но он даже не прикасается к себе, сидя на рабочем месте и пытаясь добить чёртов отчёт. 

В прошлом сообщении Коннор пообещал оттрахать его хорошенько, если к моменту, когда они с Хэнком вернутся, вся документация будет заполнена должным образом. 

И «хорошенько» означало то, что к концу у Гэвина не останется сил не только кончать — он даже ноги свести не сможет, пальцем пошевелить, проваливаясь в блаженную негу, из-за которой ближайшую неделю ему не захочется ни драться, ни трахаться. 

А когда захочется, они провернут всё это снова. И так до бесконечности.

Острое колющее чувство внутри рассеивается, и Гэвин с удивлением ощущает, что ток исчез, зато игрушка в заднице начала постепенно увеличиваться.

У него дрожат пальцы, когда он набирает быстро ответные СМС, забывая о знаках препинания:

«Нет», «не смей», «перестань», «блять коннор». Гэвина пробивает дрожью, и ему приходится бросить всё для того, чтобы отлучиться в туалет, запихнув мобильник в карман.

Коннор может подключиться к любой камере в участке, Гэвс знает, но только телефон — их единственный способ связи. Едва за ним закрывается дверь кабинки, как из кармана раздаётся трель входящего вызова.

— Коннор, хватит, — шипит Гэвин, спуская с себя штаны. 

Его член болезненно-красный, но из-за закреплённого бужа он даже толком приласкать его не может, а просто так подвигать запястьем — не то. Впрочем, он всё равно дрочит и ощупывает задницу.

— Ты не сможешь его достать, Гэвс, — нежно отзывается Коннор, и от этих интонаций хочется закричать. И от сильной, невероятной вибрации — тоже. — Уже готов отдаться первому встречному?

Гэвина переёбывает. Всё это — одно отвратительно-приятное наказание за то, что он не удержался, и после самого первого месяца вместе надрался в клубе. Как вышло, что он отсасывает незнакомому парню, Гэвин не помнит.

Зато хорошо помнит, как Коннор, обнаруживший их в туалете, драл его несколько часов кряду, не давая спустить и клеймя собой. Иметь любовника-андроида — лучшее, что вообще могло случиться с Гэвином. Особенно когда Коннор тихо признался, как испугался, что Гэвин уйдёт от него к человеку.

— Я готов отдаться тебе хоть сейчас, — честно и хрипло отзывается Гэвс, прижимая телефон к уху, — только приедь поскорее.

— Уже здесь, — отрывисто бросает Коннор, и в трубке слышны его быстрые шаги — по коридорам участка, как надеется Гэвин.

Рука на члене, как он и полагал, не доставляет ему того удовольствия, о котором он мечтает, но за спиной слышится скрип двери, и Коннор заходит, находя его кабинку безошибочно.

В трубке слышны короткие гудки, и телефон падает на пол, но Гэвину, увлечённому страстным поцелуем Коннора, наплевать. Он чувствует, как буж выскальзывает из него, а вместе с тем андроид жестко притягивает к себе за затылок, сжимая пряди до боли у самого основания.

Оргазм накатывает беспощадной волной, и Гэвин снова жмётся к своему любовнику, всхлипывая несколько минут прежде, чем затихнуть в сильных и нежных руках.

— Я не закончил отчёты, — признаётся Гэвс секунды спустя, но Коннор лишь ласково треплет его по голове и массирует пальцами затылок, постепенно возвращая буж обратно.

— Я закончил их за тебя, — отзывается тихо Коннор, прижимая его к себе. 

Кончик бужа доходит до самого мочевого пузыря, и дразнящие сверхчувствительную головку пальцы вновь закрепляют его на члене.

Их ждёт долгий, мучительно сладкий выходной.


End file.
